1. Field of the Invention 5 This invention relates to a method of recording charges made on a copying machine, and more specifically to a system whereby different accounting devices are separately connectable to a copying machine for the purpose of registering charges for photocopying.
2. Discussion of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,519,088 discloses a method whereby different types of accounting devices can be connected to a copier and, when connected, are each adapted to be used for activating the connected copying machine. In the known method, when it is required to change over from a first type of accounting device to a second type of accounting device in order to record the charges for the copies, it is presently a disadvantage that the connection to the first accounting device has to be disconnected in order to prevent the charges from being made against both of the first and second accounting devices.